Pirates
by Eviltyff
Summary: Gravity Falls Pirates Bill/Dipper Yaoi BoyxBoy ) Dipper wanted more than just a simple life in town, he wanted adventure, but what happens when his little adventure turns for the worst...
1. Chapter 1

So Sorry its a bit short at first, i plan to make them longer. Just seeing if people like it before i take the take to do more Don't own characters

* * *

It was early morning and a boy walks throughout the town of LA, he had never been there before, all he could see were lights and people in the dark city, the sounds of sirens in the distance giving the boy a chill as he tried to stay in the main part of town, staying away from the dark alleyways. He kinda liked the city but he couldn't help but look at the sea and the night sky. He loved looking at them they made him, at peace. He sat at the the end of the dock watching the night sky smiling. Then his hand touched his forehead feeling a bit ashamed. He didn't understand why he had such a birthmark... He loved the stars and night sky but... every time he looked at them, he just didn't know.

He let out a long loud sigh, "Come on Dipper, pull yourself together." He said to himself, his parents had died a long time ago, on a night like this in a fire, he now lived with his uncle and sister in the woods far from town, they traded with all kinds of people but mostly pirates, his uncle was a strange man like that, many secrets. Today was the day, he had been forced to go and look for a job. Being 18 now his Uncle expected much more from him. but Dipper still looked as if he were a child. He had a weak looking figure and wasn't very strong like most teens his age.

Then in the distance not far from where he was, he noticed something Dipper's eyes widen… at the dock, a ship. He watched it, it was beautiful. He hadn't seen anything like it before, He stood up as it rocked in on the cold black water, Dipper started walking to it, just wanting to look, just a little. He stopped, that would be rude, just to walk onto someone's ship that would most likely get him killed. He bit his lip and a smile went across his face,

 _Go on, just a peek._

He thought to himself, He walked along the dock no one was in sight, maybe no one would be on the ship, He started walking up the ladder,to the ship. His heart beating in excitement loving the feeling of adventure, all he wanted to do was just forget about his day, and being regenerated by everyone he asked to hire him.

Dipper poked his head up, seeing the deck at his eye level. He glanced around, seeing no one in his sight. He reached his hand on the deck pulling himself up. The deck was clean, and well taken care of. He had never seen such a ship before, but he knew someone loved it. Dipper looked up, the sky and stars beautiful above the mast and sails of the ship as the wind lightly blew then from side to side.

Dipper Walked around and walked to what look like a big room threw a small window. He opened the door, it was dark inside, so hard he could hardly see what was inside, luckily there were dim yellow lights on the side of wall. Dipper slowly made his way inside, He could tell there were nice furniture much nicer then he would expect some crew member to have. it was silent all he heard was his footsteps quietly touching the wooden floor making loud squeaks that echoed throughout the ship.

Dipper hesitated before taking another step, then a few more, giggling under his breath at the way it suddenly and without warning he heard yelling, and laughing out in the distance. It was getting closer to the ship, he looked around. Nowhere to run he then glanced around quickly looking for a door or something. He bit his lip, and finally his hand reached out gripping a door handle. He opened it quickly almost throwing himself inside.

 _oh no, oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohnoohno_

He thought to himself, Dipper's heart was racing in his throat. He covered his mouth slowly backing away his body lightly touching something… soft… It was a jacket. He must have been inside a closet of some kind. it shook a little so, it must have been a wardrobe built off the ground. Dippers back hit the back wall of the wardrobe, closing his eyes tight he slowly slid down, sitting on the hard wooden floor.

Silence, and the echo of laughter in the distance, is all Dipper heard as he sat this listening intently trying hard not to make a sound. Then he heard footsteps, they were loud, by a pair of boots maybe. Dipper almost flinched at the sound of heeled boots on the creaking old wood. Then the sound stopped, Dipper saw a shadow in front of the wardrobe threw the cracks in the bottom edge.

"Come on out you rat, I know you're in there, you forgot to close the door to my cabin door." A voice said, it had loud, dangerous, threatening. Dipper trembled too scared to move, hold his breath trying hard to be as quiet as possible. He flinched hearing the door knob move and slowly turned, a blinding light came into the dark closet making Dipper's eyes shut tight.

"Oh, not a rat, but a scared little kitten." Dipper glanced up at the voice, but all he saw was a hand grabbing his arm and pulled him out of the closet. A hand grabbed Dipper's chin raising it up he glared at the man, He was taller and older than him. Blond hair soft and clean, covering a bit of his eye, one in an eye patch, the other gold, and bright, narrowing and scanning Dipper, His skin was tanned and looked soft almost perfect, freckles running across his nose. Dipper felt this face get a little warm at he stared at the man.

"So, little kitten, what brings you here on my ship?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper didn't say a word, he thought long and hard, if he was going to speak, it was going to be carefully. The man that stood in front of him didn't seem like the type to play around when it came to his hesitated, what was he going to say? ' _I loved your ship, it was just so beautiful i couldn't help myself.'_ Dipper glanced away, how childish, he was supposed to be 18 now, a responsible adult.

"I… I, had never seen a ship before… and well it was just so beautiful, but then i um .. i got scared." Dipper said immediately after his face felt hot, he had to take responsibility for his actions.

 _Curse my good nature._

He thought to himself, his eyes widen feeling a sense of fear as the man's head swiftly few back his eye closed tightly laughing, letting dipper go and patted his back, his was strong each hit made Dipper slightly move forward. The man smiled almost to tears from laughter. "HAHA...hahahaha, you make me laugh kid." He said wrapping his arm around Dipper's shoulder. "I'm not a kid!" Dipper said before closing his mouth shut tight, pouting.

The man glanced at him, holding Dipper a bit closer to his side. "Oh yea? Then what are you, a Kitten? A man? Hahahahaha, tell me kid, what's your name?" Dipper glared, at him trying not to show how much he was scare, "Dipper, Dipper Pine. and you?" Dipper asked and was surprised when the man's eyes widen just, or even more surprised.

"You're telling me, you snuck onto my ship, not knowing who I am?" Dipper Hesitated before slowly nodding 'yes'. The man smiled a long wicked grin, "The name's Captain Cipher, but Pine Tree, you can just call me Bill, since i like you." Dipper stared at him, a pirate most definitely. The way Bill looked was almost nobel but fear crept along Dipper's arms, giving him goosebumps, as he looked at him.

Dipper crossed his arms in a bit of protect, but didn't say anything, he didn't want to make Bill angry, he knew he would be out of there in no time, just needed time to think of a way to escape, if Bill didn't let him leave. Dipper glanced at Bill, he was very handsome He looked nothing like the pirates that his Uncle dealt with. Dipper chuckled under his breath,

 _Mabel would be all over him if she was here._

Dipper thought to himself trying hard not to laugh. "So, you like my ship? Do you want a quick tour before I let you leave? " Bill said as he glanced at the small boy his hands hands slowly run threw Dippers hair. Dipper quickly pulled away at the touch of his hand, nodding "O-Oh yes please, I'd really like that." Dipper said pulling his bangs down over his forehead even more than they already were.

Bill motioned Dipper to follow as he walked threw the open door, Dippers face became a bit hot again as he looked at the door, He was such a kid, how do you forget to shut a door? Dipper forgets his mistake quickly as his eyes widen at the sight of all the men, drunk, stumbling around the deck. giggled under his breath at the sight of the big men, they were all scared up, and covered in tattoos stumbling around laughing and singing.

Bill watched Dipper, every move he made, every face, and glance. Dipper started feeling a bit uncomfortable at Bill's gaze. He tried to pretend to not notice but that was harder than it sounded, because Dipper too wanted to watch Bill, His stride, his motions, but most of all, his eyes. Dipper loved how bright they were, like gold, they drew him in, like they were one big mystery.

"Who's that Caption? You don't bring little girlies here often." A man said, his cheeks were pink and his breath smelled of whisky. His arms were big and looked strong, like he had been working most of his life. The man grabbed Dipper's arm and smiled, his thumb rubbing along Dippers soft scarless skin. "Let me play with her for a little bit." Dipper tugged away, but he wasn't strong enough to get away from the man's grip. Glancing at Bill in fear his eyes asking 'Help' Bill let out a long sigh, putting his hand on the man's shoulder, "Hahaha, that's no girl lad, that's a wee boy." The man glanced down at Dipper, His eyes were almost to tears afraid of the man's strong grip, The man smiled and licked his lips, "Oh come on Caption, you know we don't mind th-" Bills grip on the man's shoulder tightens, making the man slowly let go of Dipper. "HAHA, you drunk lad, so fill you belly." Bill said letting go as the man walked away muttering things under his breath.

Bill had showed him all over the ship, Dipper amazed the whole time loving how clean and new everything looked, but some old cracks in the wood showed how old it really was. They talked for a long time, mostly about Dipper, Bill seemed to not want him to know too much, but Dipper understood.

Bill glanced at Dipper once more before smiling, "Well, you know Pine Tree… if You can't find yourself a job, You can always just come and work for me!" Dipper's eyes brighten up, "You'd really let me? really?" There was Joy in his voice, which made Bill rub the back of his neck smiling at the young man, acting like a little boy.

Dipper's smile disappears, glancing at his hands. They were soft, and lean like a girl's hands, scarless unlike Bill's hands that were beautifully tanned and filled with scares. "I'm not very strong, i mean I don't think i'd make a very good Pirate.." Dipper said , as his head started filling with adventure, and gold, and maybe even love. Bill smiled and put his hand on Dipper's head, "HAHAHA, Pine Tree your funny, you'd just be a cabin boy till i thought you were ready." Dipper glanced at him, his eyes filled with joy once more. "I'll be here until tomorrow night, so if you decide to want to jump aboard, I'd allow it. "Bill said as he watched Dipper reaching over stroked his cheek his thumb rubbing his temple. Dipper looked at him a bit confused but didn't mind too much, actually kinda enjoying the feeling.

The sun was peeking it head up, by the time Dipper opened the door to his Uncle's shack. There he found his sister, glaring at the door as Dipper walked him, "U-um hi Mabel." Dipper said slowly closing the door behind himself, almost terrified of her glare, "You didn't come home last night, I was worried." Dipper glanced way, "and Uncle?" She let out a loud sigh, "Don't worry about him, He just wants you to have a job, be responsible, an adult." She said, She was different than she usually was. Usually she was happy and childish, Something was wrong.

Dipper stepped further inside the shack glancing around, then back at Mabel. "Is everything ok?" He asked as her eyes widen glancing away, "Just tell me you found a job." Dipper looks at her with joy and smiles big, " I did! As a matter of face. " She saw the happiness in Dipper's eyes, "What is it? A writer's assistant? I know it has to be something nerdy when it comes to you." He glared at her and pouted, "It's…. well it's a cabin boy."

She looked at him for a long moment before opening her breath, "Like for the king's arm?" Dipper hesitated before looking away, "Not exactly.." Mabel's mouth opened and then she glances over her shoulder, there uncle was sleeping in his normal spot on the couch. Then she looked back at Dipper, "What are you going to tell him?" She said running her fingers threw her hair confused and worried. "Why that? Anything but that." She said biting her finger hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel bit her finger glancing around in frustration, "Uncle is going to be angry…" Dipper paused, "But why? He is the one that told me to get a job! and well now i got one, and …. i really want to do this Mabel, Just think about it, adventure! Mystory! Love!" Mabel let out a soft laugh as she covered her mouth, which was a big long smile, mocking him. Dipper wasn't amused, "What? You don't think anyone will love me?" He had never had anyone love him, but he had been in love.

Mabel's smile disappeared,"The only love you'll find with some evil pirates, is one with a one night stand, and let me tell you Dip, the girl won't be the only sad and lonely by the end of it." Dipper paused, glaring. They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Mabel spoke, "Dipper, ok, say i let you go… what do you think Uncle will do to you when he finds out YOU of all people are going to be a pirate." Dipper sat thinking, …. "He'd probably laugh.." Mabel smiled and nodded in agreement.

Soon after their discussion, There uncle grumbled like most old men do, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey kid, has your brother came home yet?" He said tasting the old dried spit in his mouth. Mabel turned around and frowns, "Yea, he came home a few hours ago!" She yelled across the shack. "Oh yea? Well bring him in here." Dipper hesitated before taking a long deep breath, walking to the living room where his uncle was waiting with a big smile, "HAHA! So kid, what kind of job did you get?" Dipper bit his lip,

 _He doesn't care about you, just money._

Dipper thinks glancing away at the floor, "A cabin boy.." He said as his Uncle had a big smile on his face, "Like what for some King's ship or army or something?" He asked as Dipper tilted his head to the side, "...or something." Dipper glanced at his Uncle, his smile was gone and all he saw was angry in his eyes. Dipper swallowed hard he didn't like it when his uncle was angry, he was different. Now he knew why his sister was acting weird, when he got home.

"Dipper…. I know for a fact you aren't stupid… but a pirate? Really?" Dipper took a step back, looking at his uncle. "I-I know but.. YOU said to get a job, so i DID." He said making his uncle ponder on that thought, glancing back at Dipper. "Fine… I'll let you go Dipper.. But if you come back to my shack again, You won't be welcomed here as a nephew, no, you'll be welcomed as a good for nothing pirate.." Dipper's eyes widen, big brown eyes glossy as tears swell up his cheeks all read,

 _Why doesn't he this was for him… all i do is for my family_

Dipper's sorrow left him, now he started to fill up with angry. He wiped away his tears and glared at his uncle… "Fine... FINE! Have it your way then! I'll- I'll just leave then!" He said, and before Mabel, or there Uncle could say a word Dipper turned around tears in his eyes and ran out the door slamming it behind him.

His mind was blank he didn't even know what to think anymore, how could he do that. His uncle loved him, his uncle took care of him, when his parents were gone. How could he do that?... and Mabel.. she was now alone. A twin without their other half, was not whole anymore. Dipper ran fast, faster than he had ever ran before, anger, confusion swelled up inside him. But that didn't matter anymore, he had already made his choice he couldn't go back now, not after that.

Dipper stops breathing heavily, he bends over his hands on his knees trying to think. What was he going to do? where was he going to go? Then he smiled knowing exactly what he was going to do, where he was going to go, he stood up and looked at the docks far beyond the city, he clenched his fists and bit his lip. "I guess… I'm a pirate now.." He said wiping the tears in his eyes trying to hold them back as he headed to the dock.

* * *

It was Dark and the smells of Whisky and sex filled the air, The city was busy full of people with different backgrounds, pirates, whores, the king's guards, and many more. Dipper walked along the sidewalk still amazed at how breathtaking the city was at night, but it still made him afraid. A shiver ran down his spine, feeling watched as he quickly turned around. There was no one in sight all he saw was darkness, Dipper bit his lip turning back around. He started walking, he heard footsteps other than his own, they were so close, but he didn't stop just walked faster.

"Hey you!" Dipper stopped, he was too scared to turn around. The city seemed to get.. darker than before, not a beautiful. The something grabbed his shoulder turning him around quickly, Dipper's eyes widened looking at the boy, he was about Dippers age, but taller with red hair. "Hey, you're that pines kid right? I've seen you around school, but you don't really talk to anyone but that twin of yours." Dipper swallowed hard, taking a deep breath calming down a bit, "Yea man, I don't really like hanging around people much."

The boy looked at him a bit confused, "What? you don't like use? You think you're too good for us?" Dipper hadn't realized it but there were more teens than just him. "No! No! That's not what i meant, i meant I just prefer to hang with my sister."

They chuckle at each other sharing glances started swelling back up inside Dipper chest it hurt. He smiled at them, "W-Well you know i'm kinda in a hurry and i need to um you know head out." He said taking a step back he wanted to be with Bill, but the hand on his shoulder tightened making him stay and before he has time to react one of the boys quickly reached over and pulls Dippers bangs up revealing Dippers birthmark.

They all smile as one says, "It's true!" They laugh pushing Dipper, He stumbles backwards losing his balance and falling down on his butt, "Ha, you know if you were a girl… " He stopped himself looking down at Dipper, who was looking up at him, tears of fear swelling in his eyes, and the boy looked away blushing, "You're just some nerd." He said as he bends over poking Dipper's forehead laughing.

Why was this happening? Why now of all times, does the world hate me? Dipper couldn't hold back the tears, he just wanted to die, right here, he didn't care what anyone did to him. Dipper closed his eyes bringing his knees to his chest listening to them laugh at him, but then all he heard was silence, at first he didn't notice, until he heard footsteps, somewhat familiar. Click, Click, Click, Dipper could tell they were boots ,

"Hey man, we don't want any trouble,"

Click

"J-Just mind your own business,"

Click ... and then silence,

A hand touches Dipper's hair making him flinch, but then fingers ran through his soft brown hair it felt nice, he didn't want it to stop but the hands pull away making Dipper glance up. It was Bill, He was at eye level to Dipper, Dipper's eyes widened staring into the golden eyes of the pirate, they were narrowed and almost seemed full of anger, but Dipper couldn't tell, all the emotions he was feeling seemed to disappear as Dipper quickly reached forward grabbing Bill tightly his face was stuffed in the pirates coat, it was warm and soft. Dipper took a deep breath, smelling Bill a little, it was a sweet scent almost like cynamin, "Bill..." Dipper didn't realize how stressed he really was until his eyes became heavy and his tight grip on Bill's jacket loosened, slowly falling asleep against the man's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Glad people like the Fic, I try to do chapters whenever I have the time which is like one or two chapters a day anywayz enjoy!

* * *

Dipper quickly shot out of bed sweat ran down his forehead and neck, breathing heavily he clenched the sheets,

 _was that all just some big nightmare?_

He thought to himself as he sat there thinking hard, but still couldn't quite tell. He then slowly started glancing around the room he was in, he wasn't at home that was for sure, he was in a room much more nicer than his uncle's shack everything looked new. Yet it all looked so familiar, Dipper's eyes widen his face becoming hot thinking of last night and how he was saved by those stupid jerks from school,

 _Last night was not just a dream_

He finally thought to himself,then he remembered that other day, when he had shuck onto Bill's ship...this was Bill's ship, Bill saved him… again..

Dipper slowly rubbed his head,

 _how embarrassing_

he thought to himself looking at the nice stuff around him, "Did you sleep well?" Dipper shivered it was a familiar voice, it was kind yet shot daggers at him, quickly is head to face the edge of bed that he was lying in, there he saw Bill, he was sitting in a chair with white cushions, and a gold rim around it, it was quite beautiful so much so Dipper would probably be too nervous to sit in."It was ok i guess, but you know about last night.. um.. thanks." Bill smirked standing up from the chair slowly, almost walking next to Dipper, Dipper loved the way he walked, it was elegant yet it was strong and powerful, Bill reached out to Dipper and started slowly running his fingers threw his brown fluffy bed bead.

Dipper was getting quite use to the man's fingers, how they slowly ran threw his hair, and lightly tugged on it, it was so soothing, it made all his troubles disappear. Dipper didn't realize that he had closed his eyes, leaning into Bill's hand. Bill's fingers slowly slide past Dipper's left ear, making him shudder, then slowly traced down his jaw line gripping his chin pulling it upwards so he faced Bill. "I am not your friend Pine Tee, but I will not lie, you're the cutest damn cabin boy i've ever had." Dipper felt his face get warm, as Bill let go of Dipper's chin, almost pushing him away, turning around his coat flapping a bit walking to a desk in the far room, it was tall, and had been freshly coated in a dark brown paint.

"I know you just got hear and all, but I expect you to get to work right away Pine Tree." Dipper watched as he pulled out a few changes of clothes, it was much too small for Bill, "Here you go, I hope they fit.. I got them for you last night when I was out on the town. I can't have you wearing those rags around here." Dipper paused

 _Rags?_

Dipper thought to himself glancing down at himself, he hadn't realized that his cloths were rip up and dirty, it must have been from running around in the forest yesterday when he… left home. He clenches his shirt a bit biting his lip glancing away at the floor, "Y-Yea, you're right I need something new."

Bill threw Dipper's new cloths on the bed next to him, Bill was watching him again, it was the same darting eyes from the other day, watching the way he moved, spoke, breathed

"When your done getting dressed, come meet me at the helm… that's the wheel, haha" He chuckles watching Dipper before turning away, and walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving Dipper alone.

He glanced at all the fabric he's have to put on, but he was thankful for that, it was almost winter and the air was getting cold. After putting on the cloths, he walked to a mirror closing his eyes tightly kinda scared of what he'll look he opened his eyes real quick and stared at himself, kinda smiling at his new look. He had on a red undershirt and long dark blue coat, giggling at the red scarff like belt that went around him. he had on tanned baggy pants and boots, his face got hot as he put on the bandana with a small blue emblem of a pine tree. He knew it was some kinda sick joke from Bill, but he kinda liked it.

He took a deep breath, as he reached for the golden handle, then slowly he grasped it in his trembling hands, opening it he saw men all over the place. At first it looked like chaos people running around all over the place, but after watching it for some time, it was more orderly, every man had a job and every job needed at least two or three men.

Dipper stepped outside, and headed up the stairs to the helm. There he saw Bill, the smiling and laughing as he held the wheel. He was looked so strong, the ocean wind blowing threw his hair, the bright sun shining on his beautifuly tanned skin. Bill glanced over noticing Dipper, then his smile grew, "Come over here boy!" He telled as he handed the wheel to another man that stood beside him.

Without a second thought Dipper trotted to Bill, with a big smile on his face, he liked Bill, even if he's only know him for a short time he felt like he could trust him.

"Why don't you go and clean the men's room, while they're out and about. They shouldn't bother you while you're down there I made sure to put them all to work today haha!" Dipper nodded and turned around heading down to the smaller cabins that all the men stayed in, each room held about 4 men, and the rooms were not as nice and the captains they were much, much dirtier.

A man grabbed the captains shoulder, "Hey Captain, why you treating that kid so kin-" Bill turned and looked at him his gold eye glowing in anger, "Don't touch me so lightly, or do you _want_ me to cut off that hand." The man quickly let go of his captain backing away slowly studdering as he spoke, "S-Sorry Captain." Bill watched him for a few seconds before grinning, "... Well to answer your question, I simply find him most.. interesting." He said with a long grin.

Dipper had finished all the rooms, and the caption was right, no one really messed with him, he smiled thinking about how kind Bill was, letting him stay on the ship, and all he had to do was clean. He always cleaned back at home, and it was much dirtier than these rooms, now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Dipper headed back up to the helm, were Bill was waiting smiling down the boy. Bill chuckled under his breath, "Did you clean all the rooms? You completely covered in dirt." Bill laughed as he rubs some dirty off of Dipper cheek with his thumb.

"Yea, i managed to clean them all Captain." Bill quickly looked at Dipper his eyes almost seemed to light up in a wicked way, and a small smile grew on his face, Dipper was confused at this look.

"Hmmm..are you hungry?" Dipper looked up at him, and smiled "Yes! What are we having?" Bill turned away from Dipper and walked to another man across the way, Has a tall man, but not as tall as the captain, he was freshly shaven and looked to have one bad eye, but didn't wear an eye patch like the Bill did. Tel talked a long time before Bill finally walked back to Dipper who was leaning against the wooden rail, "It seems we are having Salmagundi" Bill said holding Dipper's shoulder smiling a big wide smile, "Salmagundi?" Bill's smile left him, "Pine Tree you hurt me, are you saying you've never tried salmagundi?" Dipper quickly shook his head now very intrigued at what the meal was.

Bill stared at Dipper thinking, "Well you see, it's like a salad, and well it's kinda what ever we have on the ship." Bill smiled and nudged the boy almost knocking him down, "HAHA! Trust me Pine Tree it's very good."Dipper gave him a half smile, not quite sure if he believed him about that being tasty.

* * *

It was loud, all Dipper could hear were men laughing and having a good old time. He didn't mind much because he also was laughing and yelling. Bill sitting was next to him laughing as well. "Here Pine Tree, try some of this!" Dipper hesitated looking at the large cup that Bill was handing to him..

It would be rude to say no

He thought to himself as he took the strange drink, he glanced at Bill, he watch watching him with a most amused face, "Go on." Bill said, Dipper then realized that quite a few people were watching him. "U-Um.. Is this poison?" He said and watched as everyone around him started laughing, "HAHA! The best kind of poison my boy!" One man said nudging Dipper to drink it. Bill glared at the man touching Dipper before he leaned close to Dipper ear, "Come on Pine Tree, you'll like it." Dipper's cheeks got hot as he started to drink it, he wanted to spit it out, it tasted like muddy water,setting down the cut, people around him watching carefully. His eyes were watery as it sat in his mouth, he looked over at Bill, who was watching him with a smile on his face. "Come on Pine Tree swallow it." Dipper hesitated before slowly swallowing it, feeling it run down his throat, it almost around Dipper was laughing at the young boy as he coughed from the rum he had just drank.

Then, from behind, the freshly shaven man that Bill had talked to early set a plate in front of the Captain, it looked like a salad but was off a little. It had meats and various things in it, Bill glanced over at Dipper who was staring at his plate. "Salmagundi" Bill said taking a fork of it and put the fork in front of Dipper's mouth, "say awww." Dipper looked at Bill crossed his arms pouting a bit, glancing at the other men who were watching and smiling, then he looked back at Bill who was still holding the fork full of salmagundi in front of his mouth. He then closed his eyes tight feeling embarrassed, opening his mouth, "Awww?" Bill's smile grew in size as he put the fork in Dipper's mouth. It was pretty good, better than what he thought it would taste like. He looked up at Bill and smiled, "Thank you Captain!" He yelled happily, Bill looked at him again his eye brightened in a wicked way, and a grind grew on his face. It almost made Dipper shutter as he looked at Bill, confused.

* * *

It was almost Midnight and the men were still yelling and laughing, in joy. Dipper on the other hand was quiet, he had drinkin so much rum, the men seemed to find joy in making him drink more and more of it. He had passed out, lightly snoring against Bill's arm, his cheeks were pink and his breath smelled like rum. Bill was sitting quietly, sipping some rum, he had a small smile on his face letting the small boy sleep against him.

Some of the men whispered and gossiped like old ladies at this, they didn't understand why the captain let the child touch him so carelessly. The captain was a feared man across all the sea's, even his own men feared him. Not even the king's men wanted to arrest Bill because they feared death by torture, which was Bill's favorite. He was a sick man, loving the pain of others. But what made them most confused, is why the child didn't fear Bill. He slept so soundly against his arm.

Bill finally shifted and put his drink down, nudging Dipper. "Hey Pine Tree wake up, hey." Dipper slowly opened his eyes, his cheeks were pink and his eyes were watery as he looked up at Bill, and wrapped his arms around Bill's, "Oh Sir, you're the greatest," Bill watched him, amused, "O yea? haha you think so?" Dipper nodded and made small noises in agreement tired and drunk. "Come on boy, get up, it's your bedtime." Dipper looked at him and made a pouting face, "I'm not a kid, I am 18 now." He said as he let go of the captain's arm and began to stand up. His legs were wobbly and tired, quickly after he stood up he grabbed the captain, unable to stand. Bill watched and smiled as Dipper struggled to keep himself up, "P-Please help me Captain." Bill felt a shiver run down his spine as he stood up, and picked Dipper up princess style, "Hahahaha, if you keep calling me Captain Pine Tree, we are going to have a little problem." Dipper looks at him a bit confused, "But everyone else calls you Captain," Bill glances down at him, "You're pushing it, it's not the same."

Bill brought Dipper to his cabin, Dipper nuzzling his head against his chest. Bill laid him down on his bed causing Dipper open his eyes a little, "Why are we in your room Sir?" Bill glanced down at him, as he reached for Dipper, his hands slowly cress Dipper's sides, making him giggle under his breath. Bill smiled as he slowly started pulling off Dipper's clothes his fingers lightly touching Dipper's skin sending chills up and down his body Bill watched his reactions, then stopped leaving on his pants, "Well i thought it would be a bit safer if you slept here with me.. especially when you have such a cute sleeping face." He mumbled under his breath chuckling.

Dipper shuffled in the bed making himself comfortable, before lifting up the blankets, "Then you'll need to sleep to Sir.." He said watching as Bill smiled, slowly sliding off his coat, and pulling off his shirt his tanned skin almost glowing in the lamp light. his gold jewelry standing out most of all, Dipper watched him, the jewels here as bright as his yellow eyes. Bill noticed he was being watched and smiled showing more of his body, it was all scarred up and he had a small tattoo on his lower stomach witch arched with his body,Dipper couldn't keep his eyes off of it. It was a circle with writing around it that Dipper didn't understand, it had a triangle in the center. "Like what you see?" Bill asked making Dipper look back into Bill's eye and his cheeks became hot nodding a bit, "I um.. you see your tattoo it's very cool. "Dipper said trying to make this less awkward than it already was.

Bill smiled down at Dipper as he slowly climbed in bed with him, pulling Dipper's body close to his own, Dippers hair was against Bills face tickling it nose a bit making him smile. Bill pressed his face more into Dipper hair and closes his eyes, "It's a treasure map Pine Tree, that's were are heading." Dipper's eyes widen, his face was against Bills firm chest. "treasure? Wow." Dipper said pressing his face more against Bill's chest, it was warm and felt nice.


	5. Chapter 5

_So warm, it's nice_

Dipper thought as he laid there half asleep, as his head started to pound

 _Ugh, my head is killing me…_

His eyes tighten from the pain of his head, before shifting a bit in the bed, but not too much, something was holding onto him tightly he slowly opened his eyes, glancing at a tanned chest in front of him his forehead was pressed against it, he smiled a bit nuzzling into it, remembering last and how it was so much fun at first but then he had fallen asleep,

 _How embarrassing, how could i be so childish_

He started wiggling a bit, trying to get out of Bill's gasp, "Hey, hey wake up Bill. I can't breath." Bill's rip tightens around him, "Bill please." A long smile runs across his face as the boy pleading, and wiggling in his arms, then he let him go, rolling over on his back, "Did you sleep well Pine Tree, How's your head doing?" He said chuckling under his breath, Dipper rolled onto his right side, glancing at Bill taking a deep breath of air, "It's killing me, what about your's?" Bill laughed and stretched his arms letting out a long happy sigh, "ahhh Boy once you start drinking that dayly you'll be just fine." He said making fun of Dipper a little then turned glancing at him, Dipper was watching him aswall, smiling, with his big brown sleepy eyes, his brown hair was laid on the white pillow,Bill loved watching him.

After getting dressed, Dipper was quiet his head starting to remember everything about last night, then he glanced at Bill for a moment then looked away, trying to build up some confidence..

"Hey, so where are we going anyway, you know the treasure map.."Bill was heading to the door but stopped glancing over at Dipper, "Could you read the language it had written around it Pine Tree?" Dipper hesitating thinking about that strange language, "Um.. no I didn't know it at all." Bill nodded, "Good, good, it's written in a very old language, it is said only demons can read it." Dipper's eyes widen at what his captain just said, he thought for a moment loving the mystery in the words, Then glanced over Bill, he sure did remind Dipper of a demon but he was kind "Can you read it Sir?" Bill smiled and nodded, "Of Course I can, But you know I won't tell anyone what is says... not even you." Dipper stared at him he was impressed at the secrecy, but also he was almost scared at that, not knowing anything. Bill turned and started walking to the door once again, "All you need to know is we are heading North.. Now then, follow me Pine Tee."

They headed up to the helm, Dipper right at the captain's heels. The would usually make Bill pretty angry, angry enuff to get into a fight really, but he kinda found it somewhat cute, watching the young boy follow his every movement. Bill smiled patting Dipper's head glancing down at the boy, "Hmmmm why don't you try driving." Dipper's eyes widen lighting up with excitement, "Are you sure? I mean i've never done anything like that before." All Bill did was watch Dipper smiling. "HAHA! It's not like you're going to run into anything Pine Tree."

Bill reached over grabbing Dipper's hands and set them on the wheel, it was cold, smooth and hard. Dipper glanced at Bill confused a little, Bills hands were over his holding them tightly. Dipper looked forward at the ocean ahead, he could see all the men and the ship moving across the sea, the sun was warm and made him smile. Then he glanced at his hands, Bill had let go of them. It felt different, it was as if he could feel every wave that hit the ship, every inch they moved across the blue sea.

Dipper looked at Bill surprised at the sudden feeling. The men that were next to them watched in what was like a mixture of fear and surprise. They weren't sure how to react to this, They have only seen the Captain or the Navigator sail the ship. Some watched kinda happy for the captain, finally sharing a little, maybe he'd be a bit nicer to the other ship mates. But others weren't as happy almost jealous of the young boy, they had been there for years and never once did the captain show such kindness.

Dipper had driven for more than an hour, the whole time he had a big smile on his face, he had never been this happy, he felt as if all of his troubles from his past life were gone.

"Captain! Man overboard!" Bill quickly looked up at a man in the crow's nest pointing to the right side of the ship, The ship seemed to rock to the right as all the men rushed over to the right side of the ship, leaving Dipper to Drive. "Hey, Whitewall! get that bastard up here!" Bill yelled at the top top of his lungs, as a man from the crowd grabbed a rope and threw it over the ship, He was old, with a gray beard that was almost white he was short and plump not like many of the other men on the ship . Dipper moved as Bill grabbed the wheel turning it, "Got him Captain!" Bill glanced at Dipper, then back at the man he called Whitewall, "Ok, bring him on board." He said giving the wheel back to Dipper, "Lision Pine Tree, I want you to stay here, don't do anything dumb." Dipper nodded "Yes Captain." Bill smiled tapping Dipper's cheek with his hand, "You're killing me kid. " He said as he turned away his coat flapping in the ocean breeze.

Dipper watched as he headed down to the main deck, he changed it seemed. His walk wasn't as elegant _clicks_ from his boots turned to _stomps,_ he was all business _._ He looked like he was in a real bad mood, Dipper was kinda far from him by the time he made it to the unconscious man, but he felt a shiver of fear run down his hole body clenching the wheel.

Bill stood over the man, and flipped him over onto his back, with his boot. Dipper's eyes widen he was maybe a bit older than Dipper, blond hair that went down to his shoulders. Bill glanced over at Dipper, and let out a long annoyed sigh "ughhhh bring him to my cabin, Pine Tree! you come with me." He said picking up the young man and throwing him over his shoulder like a bag of rice. "Yes Sir!" Dipper said as a man next to him took the wheel.

Dipper rushed into the captain's cabin as Bill threw the strange blond onto the bed. Dipper's cheeks got a bit pink, he was pretty handsome, his hair looked real soft, and his face was a bit tanned he didn't have any scared like the rest of the men, so Dipper wasn't sure if he was a pirate too.

Bill rolled his eyes, as he noticed Dipper watch the young man. "Kid, I don't think he'll be wake up for a few more hours…" He hesitated for a few seconds, looking worried, "So why don't you watch him for me while i try and find that damned doctor. Ugh once something bad happens he goes and hides, lazy bastard." He walked over to the door before stopping and glancing back at Dipper, who was now sitting down in the White cushioned chair with gold rims he had always been wanting to atleast try out once. Bill smiled and shook his head before leaving the room without a word.

It had been maybe 10 min. but it felt like an hour to Dipper, as he sat there watching the young man. He was finally getting tired of the silence when he noticed a bookshelf next to the boy. He glanced over at him then let out a soft sigh walking to the bookshelf, it was tall and had many books about ancient culture, Dipper smiled a bit and took one of the books about ancient lands and opened it up, It talked about places that Dipper had never even heard of,

 _Mindscape? where was that even at?_

Then without warning, a hand grabbed tightly around Dipper's small wrist pulling him hard. His eyes widen falling as he let out a small cry before something covered his mouth hard. He looked around, he was facing the cabin door, is attacker was behind him, he had noticed he was laying on the bed.

 _The Boy…_

Dipper thought to himself, He flinched closing his eyes tight, the boy had pullin his arm behind his back and held him firmly, "Where is this place kid? Who are you?" Dipper mumbled behind the young man's hand, slowly he moved it, "I-I'M! .. I'm Dipper P-Pines and you're on a ship, we found you drifting in the ocean" The blond looked around the cabin then whispered in Dipper's ear, "Who's ship?" Dipper took a deep breath, "Captain Cipher." The young man's grip became tighter around Dipper wrist, "Damn… ok kid, You better keep quiet." He said as he quickly tied Dipper's hands behind his back, and his legs with the bed sheets, like be had done it before. Then he tied a pillow cover around Dipper's mouth, standing up he sprinted over to the door locking it up.

The young man then took a long deep breath sitting down in a chair next to him, his hands were folded and were pressed against his forehead.

After a few more long deep breaths he glanced at Dipper, who was leaning against the wooden wall in the bed tied up, his big brown doe eyes were filled with his tears, trembling in fear. The young man smiled, and stood up slowly walking over to Dipper and sat on the edge of the bed, "Dipper huh, well the names Thomas it'd be best you remember that." Dipper nodded quickly, as the boy slowly pulled out a long blade from inside his boot. Dipper's eyes grew, and his pupils become smaller, as he shook his head mumbling from behind the pillowcase.

Then a small noise came from the door, quickly after silence.

Then a loud knock, "Pine Tree, did you lock the door?" Thomas looked at the door then back at Dipper a long grin wrapped across his face, "Pine Tree huh," He took the blade and put it next to Dippers cheek, it pressed into his skin ever so slightly."Tell him you just… changing." He said quickly pulling away the peace of cloth covering Dipper's mouth, He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, " I-I'm just changing my clothes Bill, I-I got water all over them from the kid, " Then there was a long pause, it was silent, the only sounds that could be heard was the crew outside. Then like a big wind or a loud train, Bill knocked on the door loudly, "Open this Door right now, before i knock it down!" He yelled, his voice was so angry you could almost feel the anger in the room. Dipper watched the door, scared but not of Bill, The boy was becoming frantic, then he glared at Dipper, cutting his cheek with the blade. Dipper could feel the warm red blood slowly drip down his cheek, "P-Please… please just let me go Thomas" He said studdering under his breath, making Thomas smile and put the cloth over his mouth again, "Hahah, you sure are cute _Pine Tree."_ He said making fun of him.

But before they could say another word the door flew open like a gust of wind the wood busting open at the edges, but nothing rushed inside, it was silent. _Stomp_

Dipper's eyes were full of fear and tears,

 _Stomp_

His cheek still bleeding out

 _Stomp_

Thomes behind him with a blade to his neck.

Bill stood in front of the doorway, there was no kindness left in his eye, there was only anger, his bright golden eyes lit up like a fire. Then a smile slowly creeped up on his face, "So, you're going to kill Pine Tree now are you?" Thomas shifted the blade closer to Dipper's neck, but stayed silent, "Then what boy? You kill him, i'm even angrier and you die slowly… OR maybe you just let him go and maybe if you ask nicely enough i'll just throw you back into the ocean where we found you." Thomas hesitated thinking hard about the options he was just given.

Bill took a step forward, "But boy, I would not mind at all, if you want a slow and painful dead. I'd prefer it actually, so go on, kill him." Dipper's eyes looked at Bill becoming more afraid of what he was saying, but in his ear he heard Thomas swallow, the knife on his neck was trembling slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Glad people like the Fic, I will be updating frequently, because let's be honest I have no life.

* * *

Dipper swallowed, as cold sweat slowly dripped down his face, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, but he couldn't tell if it was his heart pounding or Thomas's heart. Dipper was unable to think clearly, his mind all over the place but it was almost silenced by Bill's sharp eyes fixed on him, he couldn't tell if that was reassuring or not all he knew was fear at this moment in time. Dipper didn't see any of the other crewmen, It was dead quiet and the tension in the air only grew as the time passed.

Bill took a step forward his boots heavily hitting the floor, Dipper could almost feel the whole ship rock. " _Give me the boy kid._ " He said in a much deeper tone than Dipper had ever heard him in. Thomas hesitated, slightly pulling the blade away from Dipper neck,

but without another moment to spare his hand jolted quickly like a flash, it was unreal. He had cut Dipper's neck and threw Dipper to the side leaving him face down on the bed, before making a mad dash for the door, Bill who was hesitant, let Thomes run right past him. Was it fear that made Bill not go after Thomas? or maybe Angre? No, Bill knew exactly what we was going.

Thomas ran past Bill and out the cabin door, the sun shined in his eyes making it hard to see, but when it finally adjusted he was on the main deck, where he met a few of the captains crew.

Dipper's eyes were wide with fear his whole body trembling

 _What just happened? Why is my neck wet? Am I going to die? Help me, Help me! I don't want to die!_

Thoughts of death ran around and around threw Dipper's head, he was scared but then he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder he didn't want anyone to see him like this, but the hand pulled him around to face them, it was Bill who was standing over him, his knee against the bed. Dipper glanced over at the stop he had just been laying, the white sheets were crimson red, there was so much of it, it only made Dipper pantic more tears started flowing down his cheeks but were soaked up by the pillowcase around his mouth. Dipper was sure he was going to die, right here, right now but before he could think anymore Dipper's eyes widen as Bill gave a soft and kind smile, one that Dipper's hadn't seen before, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Bill's fingers slowly caressed under Dipper's eyes, wiping away the tears and pulled the pillowcase around his mouth off it was so gentle, his touch was so reassuring, He began to tie the pillowcase around his neck, "A-A-A-Am I going to die? Bill please help me." Dipper finally said as he felt his neck sting in pain. All Dipper could do was cry as he leaned into Bill chest scared and afraid. Bill smiled and lightly ran his fingers threw Dipper's soft brown hair, "No Pine Tree, not today, it seems he didn't cut up deep enuff. I can't promise you won't have a pretty scare after those though." He said slowly petting Dipper, as his whimpers and cries became softer and softer, and soon he had cried himself to gently laid Dipper down, his soft kind smile disappearing and he stood back up to his feet and turned around to go meet this brave boy.

All Dipper could dream about were screams, and cries for help, He couldn't tell whose screams they were. Were they his? He just couldn't tell anymore as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep.

Dipper's eyes twitched slightly, as he began to wake up from deep sleep, slowly his eyes began opening. His neck began stinging just as or more painful then when he had fallen asleep, he tried to hold back the tears as he held onto it. It wasn't wrapped up in the pillowcase anymore, it had been wrapped properly, Bill must have found that doctor he was looking for. Dipper glanced around the room, it was dark but lit with candles kinda looking a bit ominous. Dipper began to stand up, his legs were trembling, still in shock of all the fear he has experienced. Dipper slowly walked to the door of the cabin, it was quiet as he opened the door.

Stepping out onto the main deck, it seems everyone was sleep. Dipper smiled, he loved seeing the ship empty on a night like this. The stares out and the sea was calm, He glanced up looking at how beautiful the sky was, it was nothing like this city, there were so many stares and the moon was just so big.

Then as Dipper enjoyed the silence, a loud blood curdling scream ran throughout the whole ship. Dipper shuttered in fear, as he turned around, it was coming from under the ship. Dipper quickly ran down to the lower decks. He had cleaned down here before so he knew his way around, but only a little. then he came to the ship's hold, it was old and dirty, it looked nothing like the upper part of the ship.

He stopped, and listened as he started hearing loud laughter and people talking. He could also hear Bill laughing in a sadistic way, that Dipper hadn't heard before. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself as he hurt someone cry and whimper inside as well, then he bit his lip hard before slowly glancing around the corner, there he saw Bill standing in front of Thomas…

Thomas was covered in blood, his face was all bruised up and his lip seemed to be broken open, three of his fingers were gone, and his neck was slashed, his beautiful blond hair was bunched up and dirty but he was still alive. Dipper's eyes were wide open at the sight of this, he hadn't ever seen a man in this condition, slowly turned back around tears started to swell in his eyes as she covered his mouth, he didn't want to scream or throw up, he didn't want Bill to know he saw. Bill was a monster, how could he be so cruel. Dipper began trembling, as he took a few steps back, before turning back around and running out of the room, he ran and ran till be made it back to the captain's cabin. He breathed heavily as his back pressed against the cabin door, he slowly slid down the door onto his butt pulling his knees against his chest, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Bill had been so kind, he thought of Bill as a good friend, maybe even a bit more. Dipper's face felt a bit hot thinking about it. But Bill was a monster, a real demon… But why was he so nice to Dipper? Did he maybe like him as well?

 _NO NO NO NO nonononono_

Bill couldn't possible like Dipper in that way, Dipper was just a … child. This thought stirred around in Dipper's mind for quite some time. Maybe that's why he was… torturing … Thomas? Because he liked him? Dipper shook his head and stuffed his face inside his knees his whole face red, but that still didn't make what Bill was doing right…

Dipper sat in front of the door until a slight knock on the door startled him, "U-Um yes?" He said as his head popped up listening to who ever was at the door, "It's me Pine Tree open up." Dipper sprung up onto his feet almost stumbling over pulling open the door. "Welcome back.." Bill smiled down at him with a gentle smile, it was nothing like the sadistic smile he had saw earlier.

Bill reached down lightly gripping Dipper's chin,"You know much I worried? Do you always find trouble wherever you go?" his voice was soft and quiet, making Dipper flinch, Bill watched as he slowly pulled his chin up, Dipper closed his eyes tight, his neck stinging as Bill slowly stretched it. A longer smile started to grow of Bill's quite amused watching Dipper's face in a bit of pain. Bill couldn't stop himself he leaned down kissing the center of Dipper's neck, Dipper's eyes open wide at the sudden feeling, his face becoming bright red. Bill pulled away and smiling a lustful smile, "A kiss to make it all better Pine Tree." He said, But Dipper could hardly hear, his mind running all over the place, his heart pounding hard, he just hoped Bill couldn't hear it.

Bill had laid down on the bed and pulled Dipper on top of him, stuffing Dipper's face against his chest, "I want you to get some more sleep, you deserve it." He said softly as Dipper looked up at his, his cheeks were still warm and his neck didn't hurt anymore, all he could feel was Bill's kiss lingering against it. Bill smiled and slid his middle finger in front of his mouth, "Lick," Dipper's eyes widen confused, "What?" He said before his cheeks grew in heat, "Don't ask, just lick." He said as Dipper hesitated before doing what he was told,closing his eyes tight he slowly leaned into Bill's fingers, his small wet slippery tongue slowly started running down his middle finger he panted a little, tasting a bit of blood on it, a chill slowly ran down Dipper's spine. Then slowly he slid tongue back up to the tip, as his tongue leave his finger, Bill shoved two fingers inside his mouth, making Dipper's eyes widen in surprise, Bill's finger play with Dipper's tongue tugging on it, rubbing underneath it, Bill smiled as he slowly go down deep inside his mouth rubbing against the roof of his mouth, Dipper's face was pink, his eyes were tired looking as he watched Bill's golden eyes fill with lust, drool slowly running down his chin, his tongue rubbing against Bill's fingers, his mouth open, as his eyes start to water a little feeling Bill's fingers go a bit too deep.

Bill smiled as he slowly pulls out his fingers a string of saliva ran from Dipper's tongue to Bill's finger, Bill reached over, putting out a small flame of a candle with his wet fingers, "Now then, that was punishment for getting yourself caught like that Pine Tree… you're going to kill me one of these days." Bill said as he hugged him against his chest more, Dipper's eyes were still wide in the sudden tease, he glanced up at Bill who was alreading closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Dipper knew what Bill had done to Thomas was wrong, but maybe it was just out of anger, maybe he wasn't always like that, Dipper blushes and smiles a little before lightly kissing Bill's chest, "Night Captain.." He said softly, Bill smiled, "You're pushing it Pine Tee."

* * *

I'd like it if peepz would suggest things for next chapter! I have a few things planned but I'd like to add some stuff you say


	7. Chapter 7

I took the request into consideration in this chapter, Loved the idea and thanks so so much,

I'd love to hear more idea's for future chapters

* * *

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, his smiled a bit his neck didn't feel as much pain as it did yesterday,he then sat up slowly running his fingers threw his hair, it was nice sleeping in the captain's room, it felt safe but would Bill let him stay in his room? He wasn't too thrilled about sleeping in a room with 4 strange men. Dipper glanced around realizing he was alone in the room. Standing up he fixed his clothes that he had been wearing, they were a bit blood stained, next time they went to land he's have to get a new outfit, then as he fixed his bandana the memories of last night filled his head, his face became all warm and hot. Quickly he bent down sitting on his heels, covering his face in his hands, as last night played over and over in his head.

 _Did that happen? Oh my god…_

Dipper broke out into a big smile, his heart pounding hard. Why did he do what he was told? Did he want to do it? He covered his mouth remembering the taste, it had a hint of blood witch Dipper assumed was Thomass. He closed his eyes tightly taking a deep breath standing back up,

 _Ok, pull yourself together Dipper, Just act normal.. normal_

He took one more deep breath trying to pull himself together glancing at the mirror, his cheeks were a still pink, but nothing a bit of ocean breeze can't fix, he smiled at himself before heading out the cabin door.

He walked up the helm were he knew Bill would be, and he was right Bill was whispering to the navigator, Dipper knew that the navigator probably knew much more about where they were going then anyone else on the ship. Bill smiled, "I see you're feeling better." Dipper opened his mouth he couldn't talk the memories still fresh in mind, it was like something was stuck in his throat. So he closed his mouth nodding quickly, Bill was amused and smiled "Listen Pine Tree, I want you to wait for me down in the hold." Dipper's joy and nervousness, turned to fear. Now the memories of seeing Thomas being tortured returned.

 _Is he going to kill me? or torture me like Thomas?_

Dipper hesitated fear was all over his face, Bill looked over him like he was reading a book Bill's smile gone, with a more serious look. "Go, now" He said, and like a switch Dipper turned around and did what he was told. He thought hard, why Bill would want to meet him all the way down here of all places, the hold was for bad things, he was sure, he knew not many people liked going down there.

The thoughts of what Bill could possible want with him rushed thru his mind, as Dipper walked into the hold, but then his heart stopped, and a cold sweat ran down his face, the hold was quite larger than it looked last night, and much darker, the only light was from cracks on the ceiling, the room was wet and old, but the thing that Dipper noticed was in the middle, on the floor was a large blood stain and some of it was fresh, Dipper covered his mouth quickly almost throwing up, The smell was so unbelievably bad, it sent chills down Dipper's spine.

 _That's it, he is going to kill me, i just know it._

Dipper turned around quickly not wanting to look at the bloody mess, but his heart almost jumping out of his chest when his eye's see Bill standing in the doorway. With a long soft sign Bill looks at him with narrowed eyes "We killed him." Dipper looked at him, knowing it was true but not wanting to accept it, "W-Why?" Bill watched him, like he knew Dipper had saw him last night with Thomas, torturing him. He started walking up to Dipper standing in front of him looking more tall than usual, his hand reaches forward gripping his fingers in Dipper's hair pulling him a bit closer, "I don't like when people touch my things, that's the only reason I need" Dipper shuttered at this remark looking into Bill's eye, his face feeling a bit warm. Bill let go of his hair mumbling under his breath as he walked over past the pool of blood in the middle of the room. Dipper, still in a bit of shock, watched as he moved a couple boards that were leaned up against the wall, out of the way. On the wall there was an image, it touched the ceiling and the floor in black paint, Dipper didn't know what to make of it, but ten it clicked, much bigger version of the tattoo Bill had on his lower stomach.

Dipper looked it over, it looked very old and very worn out. He glanced over at Bill who was studying it closely, " This is the map?" Bill smiled and nodded, "I found it a long time ago, before i was a pirate, even as a child I could somehow read it.." He glanced at Dipper then back at the large symbol, "It leads to the mindscape," He said, Dipper's mind wonders, he had heard that name from one of Bill's books back in the cabin, "It says the Mindscape holds the greatest treasure Pine Tree." Dipper watched, the Captain talked and his once stern voice was now very excited, "I haven't shown anyone this before Pine Tree, so you can't tell anyone it is here, this is the original map, i had it built into my ship." He said glancing at Dipper, "I want you to help me with something. You see it says only the stars may enter the Mindscape. I want you to find out what that means" Dipper swallowed hard, he knew Bill was serious, he really didn't have a choice by this point.

Dipper nodded, "Yea, i'll help you" Bill smiled and nodded as well, "I knew I could count on you Pine Tree, you know you've been a good boy, meet me on the upper deck tonight, I want to show you … something special." Dipper's cheeks became warm again, as he glances down at the floor. "For now, why don't you clean up this bloody mess Cabin boy," He said putting the boards back into place so that the map was covered, he walked pass Dipper rubbing his hands in his hair messing it up before leaving.

Dipper stood alone in the room, he was confused, excited and a bit angry

 _Was he mad at me? He is so hard to figure out_

He thought to himself, biting his lip looking down at the blood stained floor,He knew he should be more angry about Thomas, but he couldn't be angry with Bill, he had been so kind.. he saved him.

* * *

It was maybe 7 pm and the sun had already been down for quite some time. The air was becoming cold, and crisp, that only a night held. Dipper was standing on the upper deck waiting for Bill, he had finished cleaning up the fresh blood, but no matter how much Dipper scrubbed the blood stain would not come out of the boat. Dipper frowned thinking hard about, how many times Bill had been killing and torturing people. Then he heard a loud whistle from somewhere far, his head glances up looking around the deck, unable to see anyone, "Um, hello?" He said before jumping a Bill yelled, "Pine Tree! Up here!" Dipper glanced up, there he was Bill up in the crow's nest waving down, "Come up here kid." He said before disappearing from sight. Dipper swallowed, it was a long ways up but he ad always wanted to go up there.

Dipper climbed and climbed, until the wind became a bit more crisp and chilly. His hand gripped the edge of the crows nest trying to pull himself up, but instead was lifted up. Bill smiled lifting the young boy, "Hahaha! took you long enough," he said before pulling Dipper into his lap, "A much better view from here, don't you think?" Dipper had no words it was not a black night, but looked more dark blue than anything and thousands upon thousands of stars lit of the sky, and the moon, don't even get him started. It was a full moon that night and it was huge in the night sky.

Dipper watched the sky, as he leaned back pressing into Bill's chest as they talked about the different constellations, and their stories. Finally they came to the big Dipper, "HAHA just like you Pine Tree, " Bill said laughing as he smiled up at the constellation, while Dipper let out a long sigh, he hated it more than anything."Yea, yea it's nothing special."He said trying to change the subject to maybe a more entertaining set of stars. Bill's eyes wide, glancing down at the young boy in his lap, "Strike a nerve somehome?" He asked tugging on Dipper's hair a little, "It's nothing important, let it go." Bill tugged on his hair a bit more, making it sting a bit, but instead of stopping, Bill tugged his hair over and over until finally Dipper was quite annoyed, "Tell me Pine Tree, why do you hate the Big Dipper so much?" Dipper paused and glanced back at Bill, "Not TELLING" He said with a sharp tone, only making Bill even more curious, as he tugged Dipper's hair even harder making his let out small noises of pain, "Fine Fine.. I'll just sow you."

Bill watched his, he wanted to know so badly, it was a very interesting secret e just knew it. Dipper also watched Bill, as he hesitated, so humiliated, having to show this stupid thing to his captain. Dipper shut his eyes tight and quickly moved his bangs up away from his forehead, revealing Dipper's secret birthmark of the big Dipper.

Bill's eyes widen in surprise, he hadn't expected this. Dipper became nervous, very nervous as the captain didn't say a word. Was he just trying to hold back his laughter? Was he going to maybe make him show his birthmark to the hole crew? Then Dipper flinched slightly feeling Bill's fingers lightly touch Dipper's forehead. Then after a long pause of silence Dipper slowly opened his eyes surprised to see the captain's face full of wonder. "So beautiful." He said lightly tracing the birthmark with his fingertips. Then he slowly leaned in lightly kissing Dipper's forehead, "Mine." He said ever so softly, but it sent chills down Dipper's spine. Then Bill glanced into Dipper's eyes and smiled, "You can come up hear wen ever you'd like," He said pulling Dipper closer to his chest.

Dipper's cheeks were pink, his own place? To be alone? He smiled big glancing up at the beautiful night sky then, he slightly turned seeing Bill's golden eye almost lit up watching Dipper intensely, trying to figure out if Dipper liked his new gift of a bit of freedom. Dipper let out a soft chuckle rolling over a big so he was lying on his right side, up against Bill closing his eyes with a slight smile on his face, "Thank you." He said as Bill slowly ran his fingers threw Dipper's hair watching Dipper's Birthmark, "Anything for my new little stare," He said softly, leaning back against the wood, closing his eyes softly, as he gently pet Dipper, slowly falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

About 2 months passed, it was full of singing and drinking by everyone. Every night Dipper would climb up to the crow's nest for a few hours reading Bill's books about the mindscape. He leaned that the mindscape was a place none of this world, he didn't really understand, but the books would talk about opening the mind, and a machine located in spain the only safe entrance into the mindscape, that's all he knew so far. But something much more important was coming, and coming close, land. This morning they would be stopping at a port town near colombia, finally Dipper could get some new clothes and maybe get to see some new people. Threw the past 2 months Bill was sort of quiet, he often teased Dipper, but nothing like he usually was he was a bit distent since Thomas was dead, Dipper wasn't sure why.

Dipper was in the crow's nest looking into the distance, watching, all he could see was ocean, but he knew land would show up soon, he wanted to be this first one to see it. He had missed land, the sea was amazing of course being alone was also something Dipper enjoied quite a bit, but just seeing other people, houses, and even some good food would be nice.

Finally after waiting an hour Dipper saw it, land! "LAND! LAND BILL!" He yelled and he turned back facing Bill who was holding the wheel smiling back at Dipper, looking just as excited.

It took them another good hour to pull up into harber, Dipper watched the town from the crow's nest, it was big and busy. He saw other big ships and even some bigger then there's. His eyes were wide with amazement, it was so beautiful there.

Dipper climbed down onto the deck, running over grabbing hold of the railing with a big smile on his face. Bill pulled the ship along the side of an empty side of dock. Dipper's smile faded a little when he saw women grabbing their children rushing away, and even other men and pirates lower their heads trying to not make any attention go to them.

 _I guess Bill's crew was really feared by other people's…_

He thought to himself, but over the past few months Dipper had gotten quite use to them. They could be a bit rough at times, but Dipper realized that's just how they were. They loved whisky and rum, but most of all they loved to sing, Dipper thought it was kinda fun to hear a bunch of rough men singing but he knew they were bad men, even though some of them kept their distance from Dipper.

The boat stopped and as quickly as it did that, some men jumped overboard onto the deck, tieing ropes on wooden poles keeping the ship still, but even so they let the anchor down, keeping it even more still. Bill walked down next to Dipper, leaning up against the railing of the ship,"Why don't you stick with me Pine Tree." Bill reached out his hand and put it into Dipper's front pocket,"But, here is some money, just incase you get hungry or something kid." He said before letting Dipper go and started to head down the long ladder to the port deck.

Dipper walked next to him through town, looking at all the cute shops and the people walking all over the place, Bill standed out quite a bit, with his blond hair, and gold eye, But then again so did Dipper, his soft brown hair and his pale skin. Bill stopped, as Dipper ran into is back a bit before stopping as well, "What's wrong Bill?" he asked as Bill glanced back at him and smiled, grabbing Dipper's hand linking his fingers in between Dipper's, "Hey Pine Tree let's find you some new clothes." He said as he pulled Dipper's and taking him to a small shop, it was filled with different clothes and different home remedies. Bill let go of Dipper's hand as he glanced over the clothes then back at liked the way Dipper looked, it was grabbed a red shirt and a long blue coat smiling, "Here you go Pine Tree, to replace the bloody old ones." He said before giving they to Dipper, to go pay for them. After Dipper had finished changing into the new clothes Bill looked at him and smiled,"Cute.." He said, Dipper's eyes widen his cheeks becoming hot as he shook his head, "I'm not cute.. I'm a guy." Bill smiled and let out a soft chuckle as his hand reached out, his thumb sliding under Dipper's bangs slowly feeling Dipper's birthmark with a long smile, "Very cute." He said before pulling away walking back out of the shop.

Bill dragged him to the shop next door, it was much bigger then the last building but a lot cleaner. It reminded Dipper of a bakery, Dipper glanced around as Bill led him to a table, "Sit down pine tree, i'll be back in a second." He said before disappearing deeper into the shop. Dipper let out a soft sigh as he sat down putting his head into his hand leaning up on the table glancing at people around, which to his surprise, were watching him. Dipper saw as people were whispering and glancing over at him, he blushed and looked away, he knew people were talking about why he was with Bill, he didn't realize how many people knew who Bill was. Dipper frowned and bit his lip, before Bill showed back up with a little box, Dipper glanced in surprise, "What's that?" He asked before Bill opened it, it was a small little cake. Dipper swallowed, he hadn't had any sweets in so long, Bill smiled watching Dipper practically drool. "HAHA! You want some Pine Tree?" Dipper nodded quickly, wanting it bad. Bill took a fork and dunked into it, it was white all the way thru with a small cherry on top. Bill pushed the fork close to Dipper's lips, "aww?" He was teasing again, Dipper glanced at the people who was watching with interest,

 _This seems a bit familiar._

Dipper let out a sigh before opening his mouth, "aww!" Bill smiled and pulled it away from Dipper, making Dipper lean into it a bit as Bill ate the cake. "Hey! that's cheating!" Bill laughed before shoving a piece of cake in Dipper's mouth, Dipper's eyes sparkle in joy, loving the taste of it. Bill and him laughed and talked for several hours at the small cafe, Dipper loved this kind of time he spent with Bill, he didn't fear him what so ever, it was nice, he was like a brother or maybe a good friend. Bill glanced at Dipper who was finishing off the cake, before reaching his hand over to Dipper, rubbing his thumb against his cheek, Dipper's eyes widened looking at Bill who was smiling pulling his thumb away licking it, Dipper watched Bills wet tongue licking making him shiver slightly, "haha you had some cake on your cheek Pine Tree, cute." Dipper blushed glancing away, "If i want to make a mess, just let me." He said pouting a bit, But finally they left the calf and headed out into the crowed of people.

Dipper loved being called cute by him, but he was a guy, it was weird, he was handsome now, he was an adult, not a kid. He held onto Bill's coat as the crowd of people became more intense, "Hey Bill slow down," He said as he started getting gently pushed by people but Bill seemed to not hear, all he wanted to do was get out of the crowd, after a few long minutes of walking and bumping into people's, Dipper tried to keep up as he stumbled a little over his own feet, his hand was bumped off of Bill's coat as he walked threw the crowd of people watching Bill's blond hair,as he got a bit farther away. "Bill hey!" He said before Bill disappeared from sight.

Dipper kept walking forward, not stopping trying to follow the crowed of people., it was so loud, so disgusting. All he had to do was follow the people's, maybe Bill was doing the same. Dipper kept walking for maybe 20 min. before the crowed of people's died down but he still kept walking forward until he was alone. He didn't see anyone, not even any of the crew. Dipper let out a long and annoyed sigh,

 _of course this would happen to me… everything happens to me, is it because i'm a kid?_

Dipper stops a smile spreads across his face, the beach, he could hear it. crashing waves and sea birds squawking, Dipper turned around and followed the sound,it was pretty close. the sound lead his to a small beach, and he did what his first instinct said to do, he ripped off his shoes and pulled off his shirt and most of his clothes until he was down in his boxers.

The sand felt amazing in between his toes, it was soft and tickled a little, it was much better than the wet old wood from the ship deck. He ran the cool breeze whipped through his hair as he stumbled into the sea it was soft as he let out a soft yelp,a small wave crashed into him knocking him over as he laughed hard diving down into the water, he had never swam in the ocean before it was strong, but he had swam in the lake near his house, he was able to hold his breath for a good 4 minutes which he was working on for a while.

Dipper's head popped up taking a deep breath, it was relaxing to be alone, just him and the sea. He finally made his way out of the sea sand sticking to him as he walked up onto the beach, but he didn't mind.

 _I better go find everyone.. before i get left behind_

He thought to himself as he started sliding back on his clothes, he glanced up as a lady came up to him, she was much much older and very plump. Her hair was gray, almost white, she had red glasses and a white dress with an apron with little pineapples on it. She reminded Dipper of a baker's wife, or maybe a baker herself"Excuse me young man, excuse me." Dipper smiled as she got closer, "Yes ma'am?" The older lady smiled, "I saw you earlier in my shop with a older and very handsome man, are you here for the pineapple festival?" Dipper looked at her a bit confused, he had never of such a thing "A festival? what's that?" The lady looked at him kindly, "We celebrate a good harvest, pineapples are the lands most important food, tonight we will all gather on this beach and dance and sing. hohoho that's why there are so many people here today." Dipper's eyes almost sparkled with delight. He was never invited to parties, unlike his sister, who was very popular with everyone boys and girls she was so beautiful, and kind and fun to be around. Dipper only wished he could be like that, maybe if wasn't so careful, or scared of everything.

"Oh, um i'd love to attend the festival, but of the man you saw me with earlier, did you ever see him again?" She thought for a second before slowly shaking her head, "I'm sorry but, no i never saw hi- OH! yes as a matter of fact, he did come by and asked one of my employees if she had seen you, hohoho she could hardly speak because of his beauty. I remember him becoming quiet angry." Dipper's heart skipped a beat out of fear,

 _Oh god, he is going to be so angry when he finds me._

She smiled at him, as he looked a bit nervous, "He seemed to care quite a bit for you young man, a lover perhaps?" He felt his face grow hot as he shook his head quickly, "N-no no, what who could love someone who is always teasing, and gets mad all the time." The lady chuckled under her breath, "Nevertheless, why don't you come with me, I will show you back to my shop."

Dipper finished getting dressed, as he followed the old lady back to the shop where he had got the clothes earlier that day. His heart was pounding,

 _A lover? HAHA! ... wait what is Bill going to do once he found me, maybe he'll throw me down in the hold, or maybe he'll…_

The old lady took Dipper's hand making his focus on her, "Maybe you should go find your ship young man, I wouldn't want a cute boy such as yourself getting into any kind of trouble," Dipper smiled, he didn't liked being called cute, but he'd accept the compliment from her. "You're right, thank you very much ma'am." She slowly nodded smiling, as Dipper turned around heading back to the dock's, he wasn't as scared of Bill as he normally would but still felt the sensation of fear creep up from inside himself.

Dipper made it to the dock, it was filled with giant ships they were all quite beautiful. But none were like Bill's most were brown and old, but Bill's was black, and had gold lining and around the edges, it always looked new. Dipper walked around the dock, for quite some time before seeing the black crows nest, he smiled jogging the dock to the black ship.

Dipper climbed aboard, and made his way onto the deck, he didn't see anyone, guessing that they were all still down in town. He made his way to the Captain's cabin, letting out a long sigh he hated being by so many people for such a long time. Dipper kicked off his shoes before his eyes widen, seeing Bill sitting down on the bed his arms crossed around his chest his gold eye narrowed at Dipper who was almost trembling, all the confident he had was drained out of him, "Welcome back Pine Tree," Dipper shivered taking a step back nodding, "T-Thanks, um i tried to find you, and i couldn't... i really did look for hours i swear," He said quickly trying to explain himself, as Bill watched him.

* * *

What should happen? .o.


End file.
